


Unknown Variables

by tsuzurao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Movie(s), Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever one thing he learned from science, it was that unknown variables were sometimes the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Variables

There's many reasons why Bruce is sort of wary by what he has with Tony. For one, he had no prior experience with being romantically involved with a man before Tony decided to persuade him into it, which he still isn't positive how that happened. Secondly, lack of any intimate contact with another person in years made him nervous about suddenly starting up again. Add in the former point and it's like he's fumbling. And, of course, there was always that looming fear in the forefront of his mind, that fear of losing control, that fear of hurting, of destroying. 

Also, he's not sure how he feels about knowing what Tony's cock tastes like. It's completely disarming, contradicting with everything he thought he knew, everything he considered a truth in the world. 

Tony's facial hair is a constant scratch against his skin as they kiss, his back pressed hard to a wall of a bedroom - he can't really recall if it's Tony's or his - and he's having that problem where he's not exactly sure what to do with his hands so they stay limp at his sides instead of grabbing at Tony's shirt like he wants to. He's too unsure of the boundaries to try it. But Tony's are going everywhere they can: over his chest, to his stomach, palming at the protrusion of his hips. They're like explorers in a land newly discovered. 

Fingers sneak over his belt, and then they're pulling up his shirt from where it is tucked into his pants. And that's completely different: the feeling of a man's hands undressing him, fingering at buttons, fighting with zippers. Bruce breathes in through his nose at the first touch of fingertips on his skin, his mouth otherwise occupied by the insistence of Tony's tongue. 

It's almost as if sex is another conquest for Tony, and it isn't as satisfying unless he knows his partner can't even speak straight in the process. Bruce knows; he hasn't been able to form a single word in five minutes, and he knows he won't be saying much else in the coming minutes. 

His shirt comes undone. Tony finally gives his mouth some slack, but that doesn't mean he's finished with Bruce just yet. Tony's face becomes lost in the curve of Bruce's throat, a hand goes into his pants to cover his cock, and all Bruce can manage is a groaning breath. 

There's too many things Bruce doesn't know about what they're doing. He can't even begin to comprehend how recent events will impact his future, and sometimes he still second guesses his choices. And just going with it like Tony tells him to is something he just cannot do. He has to think things over, even if being around Tony has turned him slightly impulsive. 

For all he knows, they may not even stay together that long. And he may actually lose control one day. Maybe people will start to hate him like he expected in the first place, though he still can't understand why they really don't hate him now. Maybe even Tony will hate him one day, and then he'll be back to not knowing where to go in order to hide. 

If there was ever one thing he learned from science, it was that unknown variables were sometimes the most important. And it's those exact unknown variables that he can't stop thinking about. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
